Vorlage:Infobox Hunt/Documentation
Notes Usage Infobox Hunt is used to describe the various hunting places in Tibia, places containing creatures which can be hunted. Note that the "Notes, Creatures, Quests and NPCs" sections are intentionally left out, they can be put separately on the hunting place page, outside the infobox. This should be copied and pasted onto the page, and parameters should be filled in. }|GetValue= } | name = | image = | city = | location = | vocation = | lvlknights = | lvlpaladins = | lvlmages = | skknights = | skpaladins = | skmages = | defknights = | defpaladins = | defmages = | lowerlevels = }|GetValue= } | areaname = | lvlknights = | lvlpaladins = | lvlmages = | skknights = | skpaladins = | skmages = | defknights = | defpaladins = | defmages = }} | loot = | lootstar = | exp = | expstar = | bestloot = | map = | mapwidth = | map = | map2 = | map3 = | map4 = }} Parameters Parameter Explanation name The name of the hunting place. Always use initial capitals, so "Bat Cave", and not "bat cave" or "Bat cave". image The name of the creature image which is most populated in the hunting place, e.g. for Cyclopolis "Cyclops" would do. city The name of the city which is closest to the hunting place or to which the hunting place is most related. location The location of the hunting place described in more details e.g. "North of Carlin near the shore", a link to the tibianews map can be used. vocation The vocations which can hunt here best, if any. In most cases all vocations can hunt there (if so, leave blank). lvlknights The adviced minimum level for a knight to hunt here. lvlpaladins The adviced minimum level for a paladin to hunt here. lvlmages The adviced minimum level for a mage to hunt here. skknights The adviced minimum skills for a knight to hunt here, e.g. "40/45". skpaladins The adviced minimum distance for a paladin to hunt here, e.g. "40". skmages The adviced minimum magic level for a mage to hunt here, e.g. "40". Note that this won't be used in most cases, since the magic level does not matter when hunting with wands/rods. defknights Shielding level of a knight hunting there defpaladins Shielding or armor a paladin would need to hunt there. defmages Armor or armor set a mage would need to hunt there. lowerlevels If the area has other sections to it which require a higher calibre player then this section should be added, with full details as listed Here, to add a secondary possibly tertiary table to the hunt section. exp The hourly exp a player would expect on average, this is subject to players per sever so accurate numbers are not required. i.e Good , bad , 40k expstar Numeric integer 1,2,3,4,5. Highest being the best loot The hourly loot attained.i.e Good , bad , lootstar Numeric integer 1,2,3,4,5. Highest being the best bestloot The best lootable item in this area - i.e a vampshield in a vampire rich area. map Optional, if there is a map image put the image link here, e.g. "Draconia Map.jpg". map Optional, if there is a map image put the image link here, e.g. "Draconia Map.jpg". map2 Same as map, if there is a second map. map3 Same as map, if there is a third map. map4 Same as map, if there is a fourth map.